The invention relates to a smoke and carbon monoxide detector. More particularly, the invention relates to a wall clock having a smoke and carbon monoxide detector incorporated therein, which is selectively deactivated but which automatically reactivates after a predetermined time period.
Over the last two decades, smoke detectors have become universally present in residential and commercial structures. A smoke detector can warn of a smoldering fire before any significant property damage occurs, and before the occupants of the structure find themselves in grave danger. Thus by and large, the presence of smoke detectors in new and existing structures is now required by law. This trend has clearly saved countless lives and prevented untold billions in property damage.
Generally smoke detectors are mounted in several locations throughout the home. The rule of thumb is that a smoke detector should at least be mounted on every floor of a structure. Although it is desirable to mount a smoke detector somewhat near the ceiling, this makes it difficult to access the smoke detector to either change the battery or to stop the alarm from sounding when it is clearly because of cooking smoke. Thus, it is often desirable to mount the detector at a lower, more accessible location. However, mounting a smoke detector at a lower location on a wall can be unsightly, and is thus undesirable.
In addition, when conventional smoke detectors are clearly sounding because of a false triggering, the solution is often to remove the battery or take other steps to deactivate the smoke detector. However, once the smoke detector is deactivated, the user often forgets to reactivate the smoke detector. Thus, the safety of the building structure and its occupants is compromised until someone notices that the smoke detector has been disabled.
Recently, carbon monoxide detectors have also become widely available. That is, carbon monoxide detection technology has advanced to allow these devices to be inexpensively available, and the public has followed suit by purchasing them for their homes and businesses.
Carbon monoxide is an odorless, colorless gas which is extremely poisonous to humans and animals. When air containing carbon monoxide is inhaled, it is absorbed by blood cells as if it were oxygen. However, not only does this starve the body of oxygen, but the poisoning progresses rapidly, since once carbon monoxide is absorbed by the blood cells, it is not easily released therefrom.
Unfortunately, carbon monoxide is produced by the burning of many different fuels that occurs daily within or near structures. Thus, the modern trends have been for building owners and apartment dwellers to install carbon monoxide detectors, and for governmental agencies to being to universally mandate these devices for all structures.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,796,015 to Admire, Jr.; 4,611,200 to Stilwell; 4,949,077 to Mbuthia; and Des. 349,652 to Grant, Jr. each disclose different smoke alarms which are combined with a clock.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.